Two Sheppard's don't make a right
by nephilim67
Summary: While investagating a new lab in Atlanis John is caught in an explosion. Every thing seems fine, he is virtually unhurt. Until he gets attacked and wakes up facing...him! But the other him as other plans for Atlantis and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

** I revised the first chapter though I'm not sure how great I did I'm extremly tired! Not mention I have a ton of homework to do. For the record for all the people giving me a hard time about this chapter I wrote it the summer of 2006, quite awhile ago; I was in middle school. I actually had to dig my really old computer out of the attic to retreive the first chapter to revise since I could not find my flash drive. Believe me I got a few questionable glances from my parents as I was hauling the heavy thing down the stairs, but hey now its on my laptop never to be lost again. Happy days. I'm always happy to add stuff and correct stuff if you'd be kind enough to inform me what is wrong. : ) Again sorry I kind of runined this chapter at the get go, but I hope it makes a little more sense and flows better now. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Song: Sugar we're going down(white collar video) **

**Artist: Fall out boy **

Two Sheppard's don't make a right

By: Kristine Johnson

Chapter One: The explosion

"Rodney, I get you want to check out this new branch of Atlantis." John nodded setting his gun on a console and yawning. "But you woke me at five in the morning."

"I thought you might be interested." Rodney answered, but he was hiding something and John could tell.

"Not that I'm not peachy that you decided to choose me, but…" John started, but yawned.

"You're not interested." Rodney answered guessing that was what he was going to say.

"I'm just not a scientist Rodney. I don't understand what you do with your computers." John rubbed the back of his head and wiped his eyes. He spotted a chair and sat down than looked back up to Rodney. "So why am I here?"

Rodney bit his lip and pressed a few buttons on his portable computer. John crossed his arms annoyed, he was being ignored. McKay looked up and made a face like he just wanted to pretend that Sheppard was not sitting in the chair.

"Well, Woolsey decided sit down and read some old incident reports." Rodney started clicking on a few more buttons on his portable computer.

"Not what I asked Rodney?" Shepherd replied standing up. "If you're not going to tell me I'm leaving."

Shepherd grabbed his gun and started to make his way over to the door. McKay jumped in front of him and John shifted back and forth to get past him, but McKay kept blocking him. John lifted up his gun and lifted it up a few inches from McKay's face and motioned with his head and gun for him to get out of the way.

"Rodney I'm tired enough just to shoot you and deal with it when I wake up later." John groaned glaring at Rodney with slit eyes.

"I need a senior ranking officer when I investigate scientific explorations in the city. Woolsey read about the incident report about Beckett. The real Beckett, the technology that resulted in the explosive tumors." Rodney answered stuttering, he could not figure out if Sheppard would actually pull the trigger he seemed fairly agitated. "This was a big find and I couldn't wait."

McKay studied John's expression and it made him confused. He was at least relieved that John lowered his gun. John evaluated the situation talking it over in his head, he inserted the gun back into its holster.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Total waste of manpower to send a senior ranking officer." John replied stepping forward.

Rodney reacted putting up his arms defensively. Sheppard laughed and shot Rodney a concerned look as he grabbed his radio that was on the ledge near the door. He dangled the radio from the antenna in front of Rodney.

"It's just a radio. Can you tell me why you're on my team again?" Sheppard asked giving an amused smug look. "What did you think I was going to do… hit you? You know not that it hasn't crossed my mind."

Rodney brought his arms down slowly and smiled briefly scratching the back of his head formulating what to say.

"Spit." Rodney retorted.

"What?" John snapped back bewildered, his amusement quickly detracted.

"You spit when you talk I was blocking my face." Rodney nodded twiddling his thumbs.

John huffed a few times and frowned at Rodney not really knowing how to react to the comeback. He had so many directions he could have gotten with that comeback and he choose…spit. It really made Sheppard raise the question how he could have him on his team? Let along put his life on the line for him?

"How long do you need me for?" John sighed in frustration caving in to Rodney's request. Figuring he was not wrong about many things…scientific things more specifically and if he said it was important it was best to go along with it.

"An hour maybe two tops." Rodney smiled a bit giddy at the confirmation to continue.

Rodney stood standing there for a long moment taking in the day that Shepherd agreed with him.

"What are you standing there for, go!" John snapped motioning his arms over to the console centered in the middle of the room. Rodney ran over to the contraption and Sheppard turned his wrist to see his watch; it was five thirty. He clicked a few buttons to set the alarm. "You got until seven-thirty."

Rodney nodded acknowledging the time limit. He grabbed the computer he left on the far right console already pressing buttons and mumbling to himself. John growled under his breath and checked his watch again, this was going to take forever.

**Three hours later…**

**8:30 am**

"You lied. " Shepherd spat from the corner in which he was laying on the floor. He looked at his watch three hours had passed without anything as much being activated. "It's been three hours. I was gracious to give you that. "

"Ten more minutes." Rodney reassured.

"You've been saying that like clockwork for the last hour." Sheppard frowned emphasizing a high amount of displeasure in his tone.

"Sheppard?" A voice said from his radio, it sounded like Officer Lauren.

John opened his eyes, the light was unbearable as he stumbled to grab the radio out his pocket and lifted it up to his face.

"Please tell me you need me for something." John answered. "To bake cookies, weapons cleaning, anything."

"No, Woolsey was just asking around for you something about an evaluation interview." Officer Lauren explained. "We figured you were avoiding."

John sighed; he rested the radio on his chest thinking for a moment before picking it up again.

"Tell him I'm working on something important." John answered. "Something of cosmic proportions."

"Trying to get out of the interview again?" Woolsey asked. "Your other team members have been through the interview."

"What was that? Your -bre-up. Cont-later." With that John shut off his radio and smiled to himself feeling fairly proud.

"Oh yeah like that's really going to deter him from getting you into that interview?" Rodney mocked pressing a few more buttons.

John shot Rodney a disapproving glare, but said nothing. A four hour interview was not exactly on his list of things he wanted to be doing today. John decided to wait a few minutes before turning on his radio again.

"Is he gone?" John asked skeptical.

"Yes Sir, sorry about that he kind of snuck up on us and grabbed the radio. To be honest I'm quite surprised he even knew how to use it." The officer Lauren replied jokingly. "He's sending out a group to look for you."

"Who?" Sheppard asked.

"Teyla and Ronan. Are you with Rodney?" Lauren asked.

Rodney perked up at the mention of his name, he was now interested in the conversion.

"Why do you ask?" John questioned.

"Nobody's been able to find him either." Lauren explained.

"Did you hear that Rodney, people actually noticed you missing and reported it." John laughed, there were a few chuckles from the other side of the radio.

"Ha. My side hurts from laughing so hard." Rodney frowned.

"So you and Rodney are in the same room together?" Lauren questioned a bit taken back at the notion. "I thought you guys didn't get along?"

"We don't, but we've come with this great idea. He doesn't talk to me I don't talk to him. It's working better than I expected." Sheppard informed.

An ear piercing sound started to engulf the room, John sat up covering his ears. He looked over and Rodney looked panicked, he was pressing buttons franticly.

"What's going on?" Shepherd shouted over the screeching noise standing up and running up next to Rodney. "What did you do?"

"What did _I _do!" Rodney snapped back defensively.

John shot Rodney a look like it really was not a time to argue over it being is fault or not and McKay agreed. Shepherd looked over to the main mechanism it had opened and a shield appeared around the cylinder, but the shield was flying out in different directions, as if it was having trouble controlling whatever it was holding back. John handed Rodney the radio and shoved him toward the door.

" I can fix it." Rodney yelled pushing past Sheppard back to the machine.

" Go! Radio for help when you get out I'm right behind you." Shepherd yelled grabbing Rodney by his collar and shoving him back toward the door. " That's an order!"

Sheppard inspected the controls resting one of his hands on the contraption. There was a stinging sensation beneath his hand and he pulled it up to see a blood drawing from his pointer finger.

Rodney ran out and yelling into the radio. McKay was out some distance away from the room, but something was wrong John should have been out by now.

John looked down at the console and automatically noticed the large red button; back on earth that usually meant a shutdown button. With that thought in his mind he slammed his fist down causing the red button to pulse a flash. A buzzing noise started to build and he could feel static rising in the air. Sheppard figured it was time for him to leave. And with that he started to make his way to the door, but he was not fast enough. Burning heat hit his back and he flew across the room. John hit the wall with his head and could see debris flying past him. John groaned hitting the floor, he had been in an explosion. He had witnessed many and been around many to know that. His vision was blurred, noises, and pain all started to combine together, but despite that he could have sworn he saw someone run by him and out the door. After that he could not hold staying conscious too long. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people this will be a music enhanced story. Each chapter will have a new song that you can find on YouTube. Tried to revamp the first chapter…yeah, didn't work so well. I would have had to delete the story completely to change the chapter. Hope you enjoy had to go back and watch a couple of episodes to get back into the feel of the characters…still love the show!

OKAY People some just informed me that I'm spelling Sheppard wrong...lol oops.

Song: Somebody help me

Artist: Full Blown Rose

**Chapter two**

_4 days later…_

John groaned opening his eyes. He was dazed for a moment taken in his surroundings; he was half expecting to be on Earth, but the architecture was all wrong. Slowly familiar objects started to take hold as he realized he was in the infirmary. John pushed himself up so that he was sitting up against his pillows. Instantly a dizzy nausea feeling arose in his stomach and a headache emerged that made John rest his head in his palms. He looked to his right to see at least five machines next him. A sudden flash of the explosion appeared in front of him and he rose his arms up in defense jumping back. Nothing reached him and he lowered his arms to still be in the infirmary. He remembered the blinding pain the intense heat that engulfed his body, he thought he had died. A sudden rush of panic coursed through him as he looked down to inspect his injuries. He lifted his arms, but there were none. He tore off the sheets covering his legs, but he found no burns. His skin from head to toe should have third degree burns was normal with no signs of any damage. A movement at the foot of his bed caught him by surprise, he looked over to see Teyla lifting her head up from the corner. Sleeplessness dwelled in her eyes, but seeing John awake she flashed a smile.

"Beckett." Teyla said pushing a button on the radio in her ear.

"Yes." Beckett voiced sounded from the other end, he too seemed drowsy.

Sheppard thought for a moment, Beckett was not supposed to be arriving in Atlantis for three days. An unsettling feeling started to edge in the back of his mind. _How long had he been out? _The question worried him.

"He's awake." Teyla replied passing John another forced smile.

There was a moment of silence as John and Teyla passed glances between one another. She was hiding something and John could sense it, but what it was left him clueless. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and crossed his arm instead.

"Ronan, Beckett, Rodney, and I have been talking since your accident." Teyla sighed exhausted saying something...anything to fill the awkward silence between them.

"Well that can't be good." John smirked in reply.

"And we just can't figure it out," Teyla shrugged uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. "How you walked away from that explosion without a scratch."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shephard nodded turning so that his feet hung over the right hand side of the bed. "I'm amazed really I don't think I should be up and moving this quickly, other than a slight headache I feel fine. So what's been going on around here?"

"Nothing... everything has been put on a halt since your accident." Teyla explained. "We've even been going on shifts, in fact Rodney should be…"

Just on cue Rodney strode into the infirmary carrying a computer, he seemed to be relentlessly working on something. John figured it most likely had to do with something based on the explosion. He seemed more strung out than Teyla which seemed pretty unrealistic Rodney valued sleep as much as he valued science so it was quite odd to see dark bags under his eyes.

"Sheppard you're awake!" Rodney spoke raising his head, it camed out as kind of a dull suprised tone.

More silence passed and both Rodney and Teyla began to show worried glances. Rodney coughed, than went on to patting down his coat pockets. His face brightened as he pulled out an energy bar.

"You have got to be hungry." Rodney nodded shoving the energy bar forward toward Sheppard.

John made a questionable face. Rodney had already eaten half and lint seemed to be covering the other half. A forced half smile crossed his face.

"Rodney." John said his voice cracking from his parched throat.

The voice made him seem worse than he really was, but Rodney was instantly tuned in. Rodney did not take the fall for many things, but he seemed to be taken responsibility for what happened to him. Guilt loomed behind his eyes. So Sheppard decided to have a little fun with it.

"Yeah Shepperd?" Rodney questioned shoving the bar back into his pocket.

"Come—here." Sheppard requested acting hoarse motioning Rodney to come forward. "I need to…say…something to you."

Rodney nodded concerned leaning in closer toward John. He seemed to be bad and Rodney felt guilty. He never should have forced Sheppard to go down there with him. He had saved his life. Shepperd lifted his hand slowly pretending to have difficulty doing so. He motioned Rodney to lean in closer. It looked like Sheppard was trying to say something and Rodney watched as he brought up his hand, but what happened next was not what Rodney was expecting.

TWACK!

Sheppard slapped him in the back of his head. Rodney jolted back confused taking the whole incident by surprise and confusion.

"What and the heck happened down there?" Sheppard hissed in between his teeth.

"You hit me!" Rodney spat.

"Yeah you were there weren't you, or do you want me to hit you again." John suggested.

Beckett walked into the room holding a clip board, he seemed to be writing down something. He got close and looked up carrying a wide smile.

"How is my patient doing?" Beckett asked in his English accent.

Shepherd raised a thumbs up with a nod. Beckett went on to inspect the machines and scribbled down some more words. Beckett grabbed a light pen out of his pocket resting the clip board on the bed. He motioned for Shepherd to follow his finger, he flashed the light in his eyes. Beckett did not see anything out of the ordianry as his eyes seemed to adjust and follow his finger around flawlessly.

"You're doing well, very well." Beckett smiled putting the light pen away.

Sheppard could not take it anymore, he frowned, "Okay is someone going to tell me what and the heck happened, because everyone seems to be avoiding that topic pretty well. "

"We would love to. " Beckett nodded pulling up a chair beside the bed and sitting down. "We've sat down and reviewed the tape, we talked with Rodney, and from people on the scene, but we haven't gotten any closer to figuring out what happened and more importantly why you're…"

"Alive." Sheppard interjected.

"I wouldn't go that far." Beckett explained leaning back in his chair. "But you were in the room when it happened, the explosion blew the door right off and out into the hallway, I don't understand how you're in such great condition other than that slight bump on you head."

"How long have I been out?" John questioned.

"Four days." Beckett replied. "It's normal for someone in a traumatic event to be in short a comas."

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Sheppard asked looking at Becketts clipboard.

"I've run about all the test that I possibly could have and they've come back clean, but despite that its why these machines are here to monitor if that changes." Beckett assured. "But we do have a question?"

"What?" John questioned weary.

"Do you know if anything happened down there? Was there anything out of the ordinary?" Teyla explained.

" Well it was only me and Rodney down there." Shepperd replied as sudden surge of nausea rippled through his system . Shepperd laid down. " You know I'm not feeling that well."

Beckett nodded to Teyla and Rodney who took as a hint that they should leave. They bid John get wells and goodbye. Teyla bowed her head which was a custom with her people when people were sick. Sheppard watched as she leaved and he realized it must have been sometime in the middle of night because other patients were sleeping there was no chatter coming from the hallways.

"This must be hard for you?" Shepherd questioned switching to a differenct subjest other than him.

"How so?" Beckett questioned taking the question a bit off guard, but he knew what he was referring to; the accident with the real Beckett.

"It must be hitting home that's all." John explained. "Cause you know the real…I mean."

"Yes I look like Beckett, the original, but we are two different people John." Beckett sighed resting his thumb and pointer finger on his nose in frustration. "I may have shared everything that he went through up until the last two and a half years, but since then I've been through different experiences than him."

"But you're still him." John commented.

"No, he died two and a half years ago." Beckett shook his head and paused before continuing to collect his thoughts. "You can't tell me with a hundred percent certainty that every decision I've made, every word I have said would have been the same as the original Beckett. Can you?"

"No." John shook his head. "I see your point, you're like twins the same, but different."

"Precisely." Beckett smiled standing up, he went over around his shoulder to pick up a bottle of what looked like a clear liquid. "Tell me are you still having flashbacks John of the explosion?"

John nodded in response, "Is that normal?"

"Yes, it's quite common." Beckett nodded filling a syringe with the clear liquid. "I'm going to give you a sedative, because from what I'm seeing your body is trying to cope with the trauma it can't do that well in a coma…really only when you're sleeping. You'll feel back to your old self when you wake up tomorrow."

"I've been sleeping for the last four days." John remarked trying to deter Beckett decision of giving him something.

"Being in a coma is different than sleeping." Beckett said lifting the syringe. "There is something else that you're worried about isn't there? Well spit it out?"

John rubbed his face before letting his eyes meet Beckett's who seemed to be very interested in what Sheppard had to say.

"I think I saw somebody down there in that room." Sheppard said under his breath.

"Before the explosion?" Beckett questioned. "Do you know who it was?"

"No after, I wasn't awake that long after I hit my head." Sheppard said touching the fontal part of his head which seemed to be the only injury he carried. "But I could have sworn I saw someone, I don't know that must sound crazy right? We were in an abandoned part of the city, who would have been down there other than me and Rodney."

"You need some sleep." Beckett nodded inserting the liquid into in IV. "If you still think you saw someone we can talk about it in the morning."

Beckett patted Sheppard on his shoulder. Sheppard instantly began to feel very weightless like he had no control, "You'll be better in the morning Sheppard."

And with that John could not stay awake any longer, he believed Beckett enough to close his eyes, but that was the one thing he feared. He feared he would not wake up he had a few close calls with death, but none as close as this. He should have been dead and he was perfectly fine. His fear is that if he was sleeping someone would recall what they had done and take him or perhaps that this whole thing was a dream. He guessed he had to have enough faith to believe that would not happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sheppard don't make a right

Song: When words meet heartbeats

Artist: Parachute

**Day Five…**

"Good morning sleepy head." Beckett grinned walking over next to Sheppard's bed.

Sheppard felt groggy, but Carson had been right he indeed felt better than he had last night. The drug was starting to wear off and he felt now that he could move. And with that he sat up and turned to let his leg over the edge. He realized that he was fairly alone in the infirmary other than a man across from him, he looked like a scientist. Sheppard did not recognize him, but they had gotten a few new groups of people in Atlantis in the past two weeks. Beckett waved his hand in front of Sheppard's face catching his attention.

"Is he okay?" John asked motioning a head jerk to point in the scientist's direction.

Beckett looked over and let a wide smile cross his face, "He's fine he's needs a break from Rodney who I guess has been unbearable even more so than usual since the accident."

"I can't imagine him being any more unbearable." John remarked. "But then again we are talking about Rodney here."

Beckett nodded in agreement slightly chuckling. Sheppard stood up and Carson seemed to have a sudden look of panic cross his face as he did. His body had been so sore from just laying for five days and his head was not throbbing from a splitting headache anymore.

"Be careful." Carson warned almost begging with his eyes to have him sit back down. "You have a concussion and one heck of a one at that. And it got me thinking about what you said last night."

"The other person in the room?" Sheppard commented giving a sense that even he did not believe it. "Just ignore it I don't even remember half the things I said last night."

"Well it got me thinking." Carson started crossing his arms. "You got a pretty good shiner on your forehead more specifically your frontal lobe in the area that controls visual pathways in the brain. I'm not saying that you did not see the person in fact it must have seemed pretty real."

"You think it was my brain playing tricks on me from the concussion."

John hated to admit that he was seeing things, but Beckett's possible explanation seemed more logical than anything he had been able to come up with. Not to mention it did not make him sound like he was totally going off the reservation.

Beckett shrugged, "Immediately after an impact of that magnitude, yeah you could have been seeing stars and unicorns."

Sheppard huffed a laugh he always had a way of explaining things so clearing in an unconventional way.

"I don't believe you should be suffering from any more vision impairments."

Sheppard nodded in acknowledgement, but took a step forward to only have a pressure pulling on his arm. He looked down to see three different needles sticking out of his arm preventing from letting him move forward.

"Why don't you lay down and I can remove them." Carson motioned him to lay down on the bed.

John obeyed laying down making sure that his forearm was facing upward so that Beckett could extract them sooner rather than later. He had been poked enough in his arm in the army that he did not find them scary anymore. And it made him realize that needles were the least of his worries when you were under a hail of gunfire, in a knife fight, or more recently face to face with a wraith. Having a fear of needles was childish.

"If you could pull them gently I would appreciate it." John suggested.

Carson pulled the first one out and it stung and Sheppard could not help but frown up at Carson, "Well now you're just being mean."

The second came out more smoothly than the first; he had not even realized it was taken out. It was not until the third when a problem started to arise. A burning starting to light behind his eyes. Beckett jumped back looking at Sheppard's eyes. They were pale white and the area around his eyes were a deep reddish black color, he could clearly see a dozen or more vanes highlighted in a darker red color. Carson was half expecting that John was going to shoot up and attack him, but he seemed to be battling the problem strictly internally. His body was thrashing back and forth violently as his hands were gripping the side bars enough to turn the knuckles of his hand white. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"Medical team to bay one." Beckett announced over his head set. "Medical team to bay one, once you arrive I want you to quarantine the area."

It did not take very long before Teyla and Ronan came running through the door, they must have heard the radio transmission. Beckett was already going through the shelves looking for various equipment.

"You guys will have to do; it is taking too long for the back-up teams to arrive." Beckett stated checking his watch. "I want you to put this place in quarantine…NOW!"

Teyla nodded running over to the computer she typed in her sixteen alpha-numeric code. And within seconds the doors to the infirmary started to seal shut only now did Teyla and Ronan get the chance to see Sheppard.

"What's wrong with him?" Ronan questioned.

Beckett walked over to Sheppard and checked his pulse, "I don't know."

Sheppard's breathing was become increasingly staggered as his breathing became very raspy. Beckett rubbed his eyes, he had no idea where to start he had never seen anything like this before. He could already see the bloodshot veins spreading as it was starting to appear on his arms.

"What do you need us to do doctor?" Teyla questioned a bit panicked at John's condition.

"Hold his arms and legs down." Beckett ordered. "He's starting to go into cardiac arrest. He is going to crash at any moment."

Teyla and Ronan nodded taking adjacent sides of the bed and attempting to hold Sheppard down, they're efforts were mediocre at best as he seemed to be more powerful than usual. Beckett turned around the corner appearing with a pair of paddles. Sheppard's body went limp signaling it was time. Beckett charged the machine and charged in to five hundred CC's. Teyla stepped back allowing Carson to make his way over to Sheppard. There was a clicking sound signaling the machine was ready, but just as it was Sheppard sat up and looked at his straight in the eye. Beckett was speechless his eyes were indescribable. But within an instant they started to fade back to his natural hazel colored eyes and his skin started to revert back to a natural shade. He fell back instantly grabbing his eyes, they felt like they were on fire.

"Beckett." Sheppard shouted in pain. "My eyes feel like they're on fire!"

Carson did not know whether to approach or to let him be, but his instincts of helping people took over. Beckett gripped Sheppard's hands pulling them away from his eyes. Things were flashing from one field of his vision to another and from the looks of it he seemed to half somewhere else. He recognized the space, but that was in another part of Atlantis. Beckett seemed to be flashing back and forth between the scenes making him think he was just seeing things. Everything seemed upside down as things seemed to be spinning. He looked like a deer in headlights. Carson pulled out a light pen and flashed it in and out of Sheppard's and they seemed to be reacting normally.

"What and the heck is happening!" Sheppard growled.

"Be patient John, you'll be alright." Teyla assured grabbing his hand.

"We need to move him into the isolation room." Beckett ordered staring to disconnect that hardware connected to him.

"No." Sheppard answered sitting up. "I'm better."

It went from burning to a slight sting within a matter of seconds and his vision was back fully not just half scope. He could see Beckett as clear as day who was shooting him a dumbfounded look. Teyla released her hand from Sheppard and she smiled in relief. Ronan too seemed satisfied that he seemed to better now.

"What just happened?" Sheppard questioned.

Nobody rushed to speak up, because nobody knew what to say. Sheppard could see it their eyes they were worried, the pin had finally dropped. Everyone was flashing back to what happened to Beckett he could see the replay happening in front of his eyes. They were worried that something was happening that they could not prevent.

"What's happening to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Two Sheppard's don't make a right

Song: Meant to Live

Artist: Switch foot

**First off you guys are amazing! All the comments have really lead me to continue this story, and I'm loving it. I admit I started with only a half idea of what I wanted for this story and since I've continued idea's have just been flowing. Thank you so much and Happy Easter everybody!**

**Day Six…**

"I can't quarantine him any longer." Beckett ordered jabbing his finger in Mr. Woolsey's face, than looked down at Sheppard from the observation deck. "I think we can conclude that yesterday was a bit sketchy in terms of what happened, but I've run all the test I can possibly do and there's nothing to conclude that anything is wrong."

"But the report says his eyes…" Mr. Woolsey started lifting his hands to circle around his eyes.

"There are many medical phenomena that could explain what happened to him. For one lack of oxygen and blood build up could explain both the white eyes and the red veins around his eyes." Beckett replied getting fairly frustrated, Mr. Woolsey was giving him a lecture on something he knew nothing about. "And to be quite frank I'm a medical doctor and I am a hundred percent certain he can be released. If you want to take it up with the IOA go ahead, but please if you're going to tell me something I don't want to hear I'm going to have to tell you to bugger off."

Mr. Woolsey was rendered speechless by Carson's directness. A clipboard was shoved in his chest and Beckett shot him a look of pure annoyance a look that he had never received from him. Carson was half way to the isolation when he stopped, _had he really just said what he said to Mr. Woolsey? _A sudden rush of guilt filled his stomach for a split second until he realized he was right about what he said about Sheppard and he continued until he reached the door to the isolation room. He passed his hand in front of the panel and the door slide open. Sheppard jolted up from the bed standing up. John did not see a look of disappoint across Beckett's face and seemed like he was going to be receiving good news.

"You're free to go Sheppard." Beckett informed.

"Are you sure? I mean after what happened yesterday." Sheppard questioned.

"I haven't found anything to hold you up any longer. You can request a twenty four hour extension on containment, but my review won't change. You're perfectly healthy I can assure you of that."

John debated weather Carson was making the best decision, but if everything had come back clean and it was not going change what was the point on locking himself up for twenty four more hours.

"I'll need regular check-up's and a guard with me at all times…you know in case something happens." John instructed.

Carson put is hand on Sheppard's shoulder and grinned, "I guessed you would say that. You check in with a doctor every morning before ten sometime. And there is a guard already outside the door ready to follow you to your hearts content once you're ready."

"And Woolsey agreed to this?" Sheppard questioned not really taking that as part of his character.

"I was very convincing." Beckett smirked.

John nodded skeptically, but stood up and grabbed his uniform jacket off the side of the better. He was ready he had been confined for close to a week and he was ready to get back up on his feet. He followed behind Beckett out the door to see Major. Lauren standing across the hallway.

"Colonel Sheppard." Major. Lauren said saluting him.

"Lauren, I'm off duty you can stop with all the official stuff okay?" Sheppard informed. "You don't have to be an officer… you know in less I try to harm someone or go off the reservation okay? That's an order."

"Yes sir." Lauren said before he could catch himself.

"Call me John…you up for a round of golf?" John asked pretending like he was hitting a golf ball.

It did not take a rocket scientist to see that Lauren was not interested.

"Fine, I need to get back to my quarters anyway." Sheppard replied before Lauren could make a comment.

"Hey Sheppard I heard you were released?" Rodney said running up beside John.

"Yeah, Carson just released me." Sheppard nodded.

"Wait he just released you now?" Rodney quested a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah I just walked out into the hallway Rodney." John snapped. "What's your point Rodney?"

"I could have swore that I saw you this morning down in the gear up bay." Rodney interjected.

"What was I doing Rodney?" John huffed in amusement crossing his arms.

"I don't really know I couldn't see your face." Rodney stuttered.

"Hint of advice Rodney between you and me, the next time you feel compelled to say something or anything…don't." Sheppard smirked slapping Rodney on the shoulder. "If that's all I'm heading off to my quarters."

Sheppard was off before Rodney had any time to react so instead McKay just waved slowly. He was a bit confused he could have swore he saw Sheppard, but maybe he had been mistaken. It took less than five minutes for John to reach his room he passed his hand across and the door slide open. John nodded at officer Lauren who nodded back and sat outside the door. Sheppard glided into his room it had not changed a bit since he left except for perhaps the dust that was beginning to form. The door slide shut and he was alone he was savoring it. It was the first time he had not had someone watching him, scanning him, or pricking him with needles and he was enjoying it. John snapped his head as he heard something fall to the floor, he had a closet not that he stuffed it with much of anything, but he was intrigued. He crept forward not really knowing what to expect, but chances are it was nothing. The closet slid open with a single hand motion and as he suspected it was nothing a stack of books had slide from the shelf. Laughing he brushed it off wiping around to be met with a fist slamming into his cheek. The impact was not enough to knock him out, but it did take him by surprise. Another blow hit his stomach rendering him breathless. _Who and the heck was attacking him? _The person grunted as Sheppard was able to get a blow underneath his ribs causing him to stumble back a few steps. Doing this also allowed his identity to be revealed and who he saw made him think he was losing it, because standing in front of him was…him. A wrenched look of anger spread across the adjacent him's face. John was finding this a bit hard to take in, but he knew he had to warn people of the situation and like a mind reader the other Sheppard came at him clenching his throat so hard that no noise came out.

"Sheppard you okay?" Lauren questioned from outside the door hearing the noise from outside.

John clenched his teeth, he needed to do something. There was another him on Atlantis and he needed to tell them. He looked over to see his gun resting on a dresser, he made an action to grab it only to feel a familiar shock of a wraith stunner impact his stomach. The other Sheppard laughed letting John fall to floor not caring if he got hurt or not.

"Sheppard!" Lauren repeated.

It sounded like Major. Lauren was prepared to knock down the door if need be. Sheppard shot the other John a look of pure disgust making his way over to the door, luckily he was totally obstructed from view. He passed his hand in front of the scanner and the door slid open to see Major. Lauren standing in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Major. Lauren asked.

"No, a bunch of stuff fell off the shelf in my closet." Sheppard commented in a matter of fact tone.

Lauren could see a pile of books spread out on the floor, little did he know the real John was about two feet away on the other side of the bed. Lauren nodded satisfied at his answer allowing the door to close. Sheppard walked over and hovered over the real John.

"Now how to deal with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Two Sheppard's don't make a right

Song: You're going to go far kid (clean version)

Artist: Offspring

**Chapter Five**

"Oh come on Sheppard don't look at me like that." The look alike mocked, kicking the real John in the leg only getting him a disapproving look.

John had his hands tied behind his back around a column. His movements were very restricted, but this would have been the kind of job he would have done if he had tied the fake one up. This in turn got him thinking. The fake John who this case he was going to be calling Adam so the whole thing did not feel weirder. Thought like him, looked like him, and acted like him in every way. The thing that perhaps scared him the most was he the fact that he had extensive knowledge of Atlantis. And knew enough about things to cause a stir if he wanted to. Adam seemed to be pacing back and forth evaluating everything. But John was thinking of a way out though he doubted that would happen anytime soon. He was in an abandoned part of the city, he had been in this room before quite some time ago, but he remembered it. This room was so far out from the center island of Atlantis that no life signs would be picked up, if he screamed there would be no chance that an accidental discovery would occur. Sheppard pulled on his bindings or for Adam to pull out a gun and jab it in his face, causing John to bend his head back.

"Give it up you're not going anywhere."

"Well I have someplace to be." John replied back sarcastically.

A shrilling pain rippled through the side of his face as the gun made contact with his cheek. The inside of his mouth was bleeding, but he had been through much worse.

"I don't get! You hate me I can see that." John hissed. "So why am I not dead, you obviously think you can do a better job living my life than I can?"

Adam lifted up a corner of his T-Shirt to reveal a bruise on the left side of his stomach, John did not remember hitting him there, but he sure remembered being hit there.

"If I were to kill you John, I believe I would cease to exist." Adam explained sighing at the prospect of having to explain. "If I hurt you I get hurt."

"Then bring on the pain." John spat.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Adam grinned standing up and putting his gun in his holster. "But you're worth far more being kept alive."

John did not like where this was going it realty this whole thing was getting him scared. Adam may have everything in common with him, but he sure did not feel the same way about things. He was practically the opposite when it came to standpoints. He was angry all the time and a lot of it was directed at Earth.

"So how do you know everything?" John questioned.

"You see after the whole incident down in the lab; you gave a blood sample…" Adam started.

"Blood sample?" John questioned

Adam put his pointer finger up, and John remembered being down in the lab and putting his hands on the console, his finger had been pricked.

"It gave me an imprint and basic understanding of you and your behavior." Adam went on. "I was created by the ancients to make their lives easier. They found out that making an imprint was efficient enough, but we still had to learn many things and it took time. To make it faster they believed it would just be faster to connect with the person in which I was imprinted from. To know memories, feelings, skills that I did not readily possess."

"But they did not understand that I wanted to be different not the same. So I developed my own base code that allowed me to alter how I felt about their life. Anger seemed to line every base code I rewrote. I became a liability and they shut the program down."

"Liability?" John questioned a bit confused.

"You see after I made the connection me and the person imprinted where one. We were allowed to peek into one another's lives, talk to each other in our heads. I was imprinted into someone pretty high up and I was not following directions it scared them so they did away with me." Adam explained rage seemed to be looming behind his eyes.

"So what are going to do?" John spat.

"Atlantis needs to pay."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Sheppard don't make a right

Song: Dog days are over

Artist: Florence & the machine

**Chapter Six **

Adam grinned gliding down the hallways back to John's room. He half hoped that Officer Lauren would still be passed out from the drug he put in his drink. Either way he knew that officer Lauren would deduct that he was drugged. Adam betted that it would be better to talk with him face to face rather than have officer Lauren sending out a team for him.

_What is your plan exactly Adam? They will know in a heartbeat that you're not me you know? They're my team! _

_I think you underestimate me John, _Adam growled to the voice inside his head. _To them I will not be any different than you. After all I do know everything you do so even if they did question well me as you suspect they will…I would have all the answers now wouldn't I? _

Silence engulfed the empty space in Adam mind which told him he had won this argument. Though silence worried Adam after all John was fairly cunning and deception was a refined skill he had. Adam could not say that he had ever been in the mind of a military man, but Sheppard was highly developed in mind game's which was another thing that worried him. Adam traced his fingers along the wall as he walked allowing his fingers to follow the indents of atlantian architecture. Night was a quiet time for Atlantis he was nearly to the center of the main tower and he had not ran into anyone. But he spoke to soon when Teyla wiped around the corner dressed in full military uniform. Once recognizing the face she brought up her gun.

"Teyla." John jumped taken a few steps back and outstretching his hands in defence. "What do you think you're doing with that?"

_You were saying, _John remarked with a hint of humor in his tone.

_Oh shut up Sheppard, _Adam hissed back in his head.

"I stopped by your room and I found Officer Lauren, he had been drugged and you were missing." Teyla interjected taking a step forward. "He says he doesn't know who did it so were put together a team to look for you?"

"Well first off I drugged him." Adam replied point blank.

_If you wanted them to believe you before, they sure are not going to now, _John laughed.

"You did what?" Teyla stuttered taken back.

"I needed time to myself I was out on the pier for most of the night. Although my methods may not have been the best there was no other way I was going to get Officer Lauren to leave me all to myself now was he?" Adam explained. "And it wasn't like I gave him a dose of some unknown drug those were my sleeping pills for tonight. It's partially his fault he accepted the pudding."

Teyla frowned, but a sly smile slid across her face, this did seem like something that Sheppard would have done and Adam knew it. She lowered her weapon and rested her stance to being more relaxed.

"You want to ask me a question?" Adam questioned at Teyla. "You want to know if it's really me. Go ahead."

Teyla expression read that she was even more relaxed and with a nod she asked a question, "John Sheppard would know what my favorite…Junk food is from earth. What is it?"

"Next time I beg you to ask me something more difficult." Adam grinned and then a wide smile crossed his face. "Popcorn… and I know I made a mistake, my head just wasn't clear I just needed time to figure things out."

Teyla seemed to be fully convinced at this point as she moved to be at John's side and motioned him to move forward. Adam strode at a steady pace until he reached his quarters to meet Officer Lauren face to face. Adam managed to give a half smile avoiding Laurens gaze.

"Listen I'm sorry." Adam apologized this time looking Lauren in the eye.

"If you needed some time to yourself that was the wrong way of going about it." Lauren frowned. "Heck you could have just asked."

"Be honest… you would not have let me leave your sight." Adam protested.

Officer Lauren shrugged at Sheppard's remark, he was right even if he had said that he would leave him alone, he really would not have. He understood that he wanted time to himself, but to drug him to get that seemed drastic, but not as drastic as a punch or stunner. Officer Lauren was at a crossroads on how he felt about the whole situation he had to take into fact that no harm was done.

"So does someone want to escort me to Beckett or can I go by myself?" Adam questioned putting his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels of his foot.

"You can go by yourself, but John you report back here the second you are done." Teyla sternly ordered with no amount of sympathy in her voice.

"Yes." Adam nodded.

Adam turned around and started to walk toward Carson Beckett in the infirmary, this would be the test that would prove he was Sheppard. He was sure that both Teyla and Officer Lauren would check with Beckett to make sure everything was normal.

_You were saying John? _

_You can make all the remarks you want, but sooner or later they will figure out that you are not me Adam, _John sneered.

Adam turned around and waved at Teyla and Officer Lauren before disappearing around the corner. They both skeptically nodded and waved back.

"Did you get the same feeling I did?" Teyla whispered under her breath to Lauren.

"That's not our Sheppard." Lauren commented.

"My thoughts exactly it might seem crazy, but he just-" Teyla stuttered.

"Wasn't him despite the fact that he acted, looked, and talked like him." Officer Lauren continued. "Something was just not right."

Teyla nodded it was the hardest thing to explain, "Lauren I want you to check up with Beckett after Sheppard gets out to see if anything is off there."

"Alright Teyla." Officer Lauren nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"You said you were having headaches." Beckett said flashing light into his eyes. "You having any other symptoms that are bothering you?"

_Oh I am going to bother the heck out of you! _John laughed. _You can count on that; should I start with a song or just bore you to death._

"Yes." Adam nodded. "Whole bunch of things running through my head."

"I heard what you did to Lorne." Beckett frowned.

"It was a bad thing I feel bad about doing it now." Adam said with a forced apologetic smile.

_Lair! _John barked. _You hurt anyone and I'll-"_

_You'll do what John?_ Adam finished. _Nobody is ever going to find you._

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." Beckett responded, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Sounds like you might have a concussion could have caused a lapse in judgment. From that bump on your head I wouldn't doubt it. I'm going to draw some blood and release you. I think that you can be without guard tonight granted everything checks out in the blood test."

Beckett patted John on the shoulder and went off to grab some supplies.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves; everybody's nerves and this is how it goes bum bum bum I know I song that gets on everybody's nerves; Everybody's nerves…_John laughed_ I once knew a man named mike ofinagain he had whiskers on his chin again it fell off and then grew in again poor old mike ofinagain. Oh…_

Adam rubbed his face in annoyance; _you're totally going to pay for this later._

Sheppard laughed, when Beckett pulled up with a needle Adam kind of looked at it in confusion he'd never seen anything like it before he knew John didn't like it, but that was it.

"You okay?" Beckett said looking at Adam with a smile.

"Yeah. " Adam stuttered. "Just not a fan of needles."

_I hope he mis-pricks you a dozen times_

_You'll experience the same pain I will, _Adam responded.

_Don't care I'll enjoy it if you don't_

_You're really starting to annoy, _Adam stated.

_Good I hope I annoy the heck out of you, I hope I drive you insane. Adam when you slip up which you will I can bet on that and my team gets to me…I'm going to slap you upside the head even if it leaves me with a nice shiner…yeah I'll enjoy that._

_Temper…temper you're only stressing yourself out, _Adam frowned

Without notice there was a jolt in Adam's body that caused his to grab onto Beckett's arm. Beckett looked up at him not really sure what expression was registering on his face. Adam yanked his arm back.

"Sorry." Adam said.

_Oh yeah I can do that. Like I said it's only going to be a matter of time before you slip up._

Adam had to admit this new thing made him concerned.

"That's okay." Beckett responded poking the needle into his arm causing Adam to jump a bit.

All in all it took less than ten seconds to draw blood and Adam was glad he now saw why Sheppard didn't like it.

Lorne entered the infirmary shooting Adam a disapproving glare walking.

"Lorne will take you back to your room." Beckett nodded.

"I though you said-"Adam started.

"They will be removed when I get the blood test back. It will take less than an hour." Beckett reassured.

Adam didn't want to cause a scene so all he did was smile and nod, "I understand you're only doing your job."

Beckett looked at him a little odd, but ignored it.

"Well you're free to go." Beckett said.

Adam jumped up with a smile he started to walk toward the door.

"Hey Beckett can you keep me informed about his blood test." Lorne said.

"Why?" Beckett questioned.

"Just concerned." Lorne smiled.

"Will do." Beckett nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Lorne sat outside the door he did not know that Adam was behind the door pacing back and forth.

_You're worried I can sense it _John said _Lorne suspects something and you know it._

_You don't understand John if that doesn't change-_ Adam started than got cut off.

_Like I said you hurt anyone on Atlantis and you will regret It,_ John snared.

_Than you better do something to get him off my back for his sake, _Adam snapped back.

There was a long moment of silence and Adam had to admit that it was a relief to not have a constant voice inside his head. And John had done everything to annoy him thoroughly. Adam wondered what John was thinking silence also made him concerned. Like Adam had said John was different than anyone else he had been. His brain was different it wasn't as easy getting information from him, he could hold things back. His mind had been through this and he was strong he had seen it earlier when Sheppard had managed to grab Beckett's arm, he took over Adam for a matter of seconds, but that was all it could take to destroy his plan.

_Plan? _John questioned.

Adam felt so stupid he couldn't believe he let himself slip so quickly.

_You're angry I can feel it. What do you want with Atlantis? _John continued.

_I don't have to explain anything to you_ Adam remarked.

Lorne heard a sound inside his earpiece.

"Lorne you told me to keep you updated on John's blood test." Beckett said. "And it came back normal no abnormalities that I can see."

Lorne's heart fell he knew something was wrong he didn't need a blood test to tell him that, but he knew whoever was in that room was suspious of Lorne.

"Thanks Beckett." Lorne responded than had an idea pop into his head. "Renner can you report to the control room in about ten minutes?"

"Yes sir. Everything okay?" Renner responded.

Renner was Lorne's most trusted man; he had been part of team two as long as Lorne had been here.

"Yeah I just have a special assignment for you." Lorne said.

"Will do sir." Renner responded.

Lorne was going off world later today. He knew Teyla had her doubts about him as well. He turned around and swiped his hand in front of Sheppard's door. Adam looked up at him from his bed.

"Your blood test came back good." Lorne said through his teeth. "We won't have to have any guards posted at your door anymore."

"Well it's about time." Adam remarked. "That means I'm free to leave my room?"

"Yes." Lorne struggled to say. "You're free to go wherever you like. Team two will be going off world later this afternoon is there anything you need from me at this point?"

"No." Adam responded. "You're free to go."

With that Lorne nodded his goodbye.

_You happy Lorne is off your back now,_ John said.

Adam didn't respond, he felt like he didn't have to respond every time Sheppard opened his mouth. And that annoyed John. He was trying to get as much information from Adam as possible and he was very sly about it so sometimes he figured he was better off not saying anything.

**Lorne & Renner**

"Lorne what is this about?" Renner questioned.

"Follow me." Lorne said starting to walk, they entered a vacant hallway and Lorne stopped and turned to Renner. "I want you to follow John."

"Excuse me sir?" Renner stated confused. "The major why?"

"It's hard to explain." Lorne answered. "You haven't noticed anything off about him?"

Renner had to admit the major's actions in the last twenty four hours had been strange, he knew what Lorne was talking about.

"Yes." Renner responded. "But don't you think he's going to notice that I'm not going on the off world mission this afternoon?"

"I'll cover you on that front." Lorne nodded. "I want you to stay off com about this and report back to me directly. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." Renner nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Renner walked down the dark corridor. He could hear footsteps in front of him, he had taken off his squad boots, but he kept his gun up. _Why would Sheppard be out here? _This section of Atlantis was powered down and carrying a plate of food. Lorne was right in that Sheppard's actions were quite strange lately. Renner kept his distance watching him round the corner and slowly creeping up once he heard the footsteps become more distant than he would follow behind.

"Renner!" A voice said through his ear piece.

Renner heart had just about stopped. He worried that Sheppard may have heard it, but when he crept up to the corner Sheppard was gone and he couldn't hear any footsteps. Renner frowned lowering his shoulder and weapon. He wasn't going to be finding Sheppard anymore, but he knew he needed to get some distance before he replied back to the transmission. So he went until he could see people again.

"This is Renner."

"Lorne just went off world where were you?" An unknown voice said.

"I'm staying behind to finish some mission reports. Lorne didn't tell you?" Renner questioned.

"Oh sorry Renner I was just informed of that information." The voice said. "Where are you now?"

"Does it matter?" Renner asked confused.

"Woolsey is looking for you." The voice entered.

"Woolsey? Why is he looking for me?" Renner questioned, but he decided that questions were useless. "Never mind … I'll be up in a moment."

Sheppard & Adam

Adam turned around thinking he had heard something, but a footstep sounded like an echo out here. He ignored it continuing on. He could hear the rumbling in his stomach. He learned no matter how much he ate he still felt hungry his whole existence revolved keeping Sheppard healthy. The last thing he wanted to happen was to have himself starved to death. When he approached the door he looked both ways before sliding his hand across the sensor. The door opened and his eyes narrowed Sheppard wasn't tied to the post. A fist came slamming into Adam's face making the tray slam to the floor. Adam was glad that he had disabled the door so he couldn't get out. Adam smiled wiping blood from his lip.

"Adam I won't let you destroy Atlantis!" Sheppard shouted.

Adam could see that John's wrist were bruised from getting out of the cuff's he should have made them tighter. They both looked at each other fire behind their eyes.

"You can't stop me?" Adam laughed.

"You've been digging for a code." Sheppard growled. "The self-destruction code for Atlantis."

"Wow you are quick." Adam huffed. "You know I've never been in the mind of a military man and have to say reading you is quite difficult and you can hold back things like no one I've ever been."

Sheppard yelled diving at Adam knocking him to the floor. Adam gave John two sharp punches to the ribs leaving him gasping for air. John clenched his teeth anger flowing through his system releasing a growl grabbing Adam's throat. Adam didn't seem shocked he just slammed his legs into Sheppard's stomach sending him into the air. John's back slammed into the wall, but they both rose to their feet at the same time.

"You know this is fun." Adam laughed. "I can't remember the last time I had a good fight."

_You're going down!_, Sheppard yelled.

_Come get me than!_, Adam snickered.

John didn't hesitate he came running at Adam again. They exchanged fists at each other. One to Adam's face one to Sheppard's brow. They both looked roughed up. Sheppard grabbed Adam's hair causing him to bite his hand. Regardless he didn't let go throwing him across the floor. Adam wasn't in a gaming mood anymore.

"You're hand hurt." John laughed.

Adam looked down he had the same wound that Sheppard had.

"You're at quite a disadvantage you hit me and we go through the same pain."

"I don't care." Adam said picking himself up from the floor.

Adam stood up, but this time turned around leaving Sheppard with a confused look. Then came back around with a stun gun. Sheppard laughed, but regardless Adam shot a ray out knocking Sheppard to the floor he grinned. John was still have aware of what was going on.

"Why aren't you down?" Sheppard said through gritted teeth.

"Electricity doesn't affect me." Adam said looking at Sheppard. "It helped create me."

Adam kicked Sheppard in the side a few times despite the pain it caused him.

"Feel better?" John hissed.

"I'm bored." Adam said giving Sheppard another shot with the stun gun knocking him out this time.

Renner & Woolsey

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Woolsey said motioning him to sit.

He looked over to the other chair Beckett was sitting there, he was very confused.

"Lorne told me to report to you with anything medical that came up on John's behalf?" Woolsey replied.

"Has there been a new development?" Renner said.

"Well." Beckett replied. "In further research I noticed that Sheppard's got high levels of electricity flowing through his system."

"Abnormal?" Renner questioned.

"Nothing harmful." Beckett explained. "But concerning its similar to someone that's been hit by lightning. When someone is struck there are high levels of electricity left behind in their system. In many cases they end up shocking someone with a strong current of electricity. It goes away after time."

"So what does this mean exactly?" Renner questioned.

"He could have been hit by a cord that was supplying electricity like a down phone line." Beckett explained. "The thing is in most cases it goes away in a couple of days, but with Sheppard it seems to be staying around."

"Should this be something I should be concerned about?" Renner questioned.

"We're not sure." Woolsey said speaking up. "We have to admit that Sheppard's actions have been quite strange in the past few days."

"You've noticed to?" Renner grinned.

"Noticed what?" Woolsey questioned.

"That Sheppard been not acting like Sheppard." Renner replied. "Lorne gave me an order to follow him."

"Really?" Beckett questioned.

"Yeah." Renner replied. "And today he was out on the northwest pier."

"Why?" Woolsey questioned.

"I don't know I lost him." Renner replied.

"Well." Woolsey replied. "I want you continue monitoring Sheppard this stays between us. We have most of the military out on Lorne's mission included Teyla and Ronan. We're pretty spread thin around here."

"And I will keep you informed if any of Sheppard's symptoms change." Beckett nodded.

"Then you both are dismissed." Woolsey nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Renner?!" A voice came from his right.

Renner looked over to see Sheppard hovering a few feet away.

"Yes Major." Renner said putting his pencil down from the paper.

_Oh come on Renner a suspect get real, _Sheppard responded.

Adam ignored Sheppard, "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me Sheppard." Renner said confused.

"I mean aren't you supposed to be out with Lorne's team?" Adam responded.

Renner lifted up his paper, "I stayed behind to finish mission reports. Besides they're basically going to a festival not exactly something that should take all of our men."

_He's stayed behind to finish mission reports before,_ Sheppard side commented.

"But what happened to you?" Renner questioned looking at Sheppard's face that was all banged up.

Adam kind of freaked, "Sparring session with Ronan."

"Oh well you should consider getting some of those cuts checked." Renner nodded. "Looks like one or two might need stiches."

"I'll make time to get down there sometime today." Adam said with a forced smile.

"Good." Renner smiled back than turned around pretending to be fully engrossed in writing the mission report.

Adam was satisfied turning away and going down near the gate. Renner looked up from the desk down at Sheppard.

_So what exactly is your plan?_

_You already know I want to destroy Atlantis, _Adam replied.

_Come on because you were screwed over by the ancients if you haven't noticed they're long gone_

_Doesn't matter; you're saying that your people won't put me back after they find out about me?_ Adam growled.

_Maybe if you had just come forward! But you've dug yourself in a pretty deep hole now._

_We're going off world before the sequence starts, _Adam explained.

_And people won't notice two Sheppard's going through the gate!...Wait you put c4 around Atlantis?!_

Adam grinned, _I can imagine that Atlantis will be quite distracted by that. Target the communications first than scattered random explosions throughout Atlantis drawing them away from the gate room. Put a locking code on the gate after we pass through. _

_And what about me? When we do get off world?_

Adam sighed,_ you get to live, and we go our separate ways. You'll be one of the few people that survive this terrible ordeal. And you should be happy Lorne will survive along with many other members of your team. Just be lucky that I didn't decide make your earth species extinct. _

_I will never let that happen!_

_And I'm starting to see that I won't get the code from you I'll have to get to someone else, _Adam responded.

Renner

"What is Sheppard talking about Teyla and Ronan went off world last night instead of this morning?" Rodney said looking over at Renner.

"I know." Renner nodded with a whisper. "Sheppard was on the northwest pier this morning."

"A powered down section of Atlantis, why?" Rodney questioned confused stopping his typing.

"I don't know." Renner responded. "Can you do a long range sensor of the area out there?"

Rodney shot him a look that he could quite read, but he wasn't all that crazy about turning the sensors on.

"Humor me Rodney." Renner grinned.

Rodney stared at him for a second longer than nodded pressing buttons on the computer. In a couple of sections a map of the northwest pier popped up. There was a white light in the middle of nowhere.

"Someone is out there." Rodney responded than looked down at Sheppard in the gate room. "But if Sheppard is down there who is out there?"

"I think we should find out." Renner grinned. "Why don't you suit up and meet me by the infirmary."

Rodney slowly nodded, "Sure Renner." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What exactly do you expect us to find out here?" Rodney said eyeing Renner questionably. "There could be an animal out here for all we know."

"Oh yeah and random animals show up on a floating city in the middle of the ocean." Renner snapped back rolling his eyes.

Regardless Rodney shrugged his shoulders, but he saw how ridged Renner was and the fact that his weapon was raised made him think there was more to this walk.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" McKay frowned. "Why isn't Sheppard down here with us?"

And with that Rodney reached for his ear piece. Renner grabbed McKay's neck and tore the ear piece away throwing it to the ground and smashing it. Rodney pushed Renner away with a force that he didn't expect from the scientist.

"What the heck Renner you going crazy?!" Rodney growled rubbing his neck.

"Perhaps." Renner replied with a half smiled than continued to walk down the hallway. "You coming?"

Rodney mumbled something under his breath perhaps an insult or two, but Renner ignored it.

"You getting anything from the life sign detector this is about where I lost Sheppard." Renner commented stopping in the hallway.

"What are you going to strangle me if I don't tell you?" McKay remarked.

"Do I have to?" Renner laughed.

McKay didn't look amused at the comment he pulled the life sign detector out of his pocket. The light was close, "Up ahead third door to the right."

Renner nodded darting his eyes back and forth before continuing McKay was still utterly confused.

"You're acting like there might be a monster down here." Rodney commented.

"Well to be honest I'm not quite sure what we'll find out here." Renner responded.

Renner was worried which in a way worried McKay. He wasn't part of his team, but Lorne had talked highly of him and right now he and Sheppard were about the only military personnel on the base and the fact that he was keeping Sheppard out of the loop concerned him. Renner stopped at the door and swiped his hand, but the door didn't work.

"Well I'm glad I brought you out here." Renner smiled holstering his gun. "Can you open it?"

Rodney went to the box and opened it up he looked confused, "Looks like someone tampered with this so you have to enter a code manually. Odd why would someone do that in the middle of nowhere. You have some explaining to do Renner."

"Yeah." Renner nodded. "Sheppard's been acting weird."

"Since the explosion?" McKay questioned messing with the wires.

"No sure, but he's just off." Renner continued. "And then I saw him come out here and then there's the medical thing."

"What medical thing?" Rodney asked a bit worried.

"There is a large amount of electricity in his system and it hasn't gone away." Renner replied. "And the thing with Lorne. It's all just a little concerning and I think what's out here might answer a few questions."

"Well we'll see about that in a couple of seconds." McKay reassured.

And he was right a few seconds the door slid open and they both had their mouths drop open and they exchanged glances at each other.

"That's… that's…" McKay stuttered.

"Yes you dimwit it's Sheppard." Renner completed rushing forward.

"But we left John in the gate room?" McKay sternly said. "Who's this guy?"

John was knocked out and Renner looked up at Rodney, "I'm more concerned about who's in the gate room. If this is our Sheppard who and hell is out there?"

Renner pulled out his knife ripping the cuffs apart behind John. He looked pretty banged up just like the other guy.

"John?" Renner whispered.

There was a shift behind Renner as the door behind them closed. Rodney looked at it questionably than went up to the panel.

"Not again." Rodney frowned. "One thing is for sure someone wanted to keep him in."

"Can you get it open?" Renner said standing up.

Rodney sighed, "Well someone tampered with it, but its far more complex then Sheppard could do. But it's just occurring to me we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere and nobody knows about it."  
"Well that's not exactly true…the other Sheppard knows about this place." Renner replied with a half smiled that quickly turned to a concerned expression.


End file.
